Le seul veritable amour de Severus Snape
by Chat Pardeur
Summary: Snape est terriblement amoureux. Mais de qui ? OS humour


Le seul véritable amour de Severus Snape

La journée avait été terriblement longue pour Severus Snape. Il attendait ce weekend avec impatience, il allait enfin retrouver l'objet de tout ses désirs. Malgré sa maîtrise de lui légendaire, il émanait de lui une puissante aura d'impatience, ce qui fût bien évidement impossible à cacher aux autres occupants du château, dès le petit déjeuner les conversations suspicieuses allaient bon train.

Vous avez vu Snape ? demanda Ron

Qui a envie de voir Snape ? répondit Harry sous le regard fatigué d'Hermione

Mais non ! répliqua le rouquin, avez-vous vu Snape maintenant ?

Les deux autres griffons se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs pour apercevoir quelque chose de tellement improbable qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru possible, Snape était agité. Il semblait impatient. Et fou d'excitation.

Eh bien, s'exclama Harry, sois on l'a empoisonné, sois son caleçon est bien trop petit !

Nan arrête, tu crois que Snape a une copine ?

Ouais, t'as raison, et si c'était pas si improbable, je dirais que Snape va baiser tout le weekend !

Hermione laissa tomber sa fourchette et balbutia quelque chose comme « Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de dire ce genre de bêtises ? On va être en retard en cours »

Le trio partit donc en direction de leur salle de sortilèges, Snape partit presque guilleret en direction des cachots, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il enseigne, il ne retira aucun point et ne mis aucun élève en retenue.

Ce comportement incompréhensible fût le sujet de ragots le plus en vogue avant même l'heure du déjeuner, heure à laquelle il était déjà revenu à l'oreille des professeurs. Tous, se demandaient donc qui était cette merveilleuse inconnue qui rendait ainsi le professeur de potion fou d'impatience et de désir, qu'il parvenait si mal à cacher. Les paris étaient devenus le principal commerce de Seamus et Dean avant trois heures, et les propositions étaient aussi diverses qu'étonnantes.

Je suis certain qu'il s'agit de Granger, déclara Draco Malfoy

C'est Ginny Weasley, déclara Cho Chang toujours jalouse de la jolie rousse.

C'est Cho Chang, déclarèrent la moitié des Serpentards qui savaient mieux que quiconque à quoi elle occupait son temps libre…

C'est Lovegood, vous avez vu, il ne l'effraie même pas ! supposa un poufsouffle

C'est Rusart, proposa Ron

Et si c'était Pom-Pom-Pomfresh ? dit Harry (*)

Et si vous arrêtiez ça avant que je ne retire 100 points à chaque maison ? déclara Hermione.

Et pourtant les paris continuaient à proliférer, même chez les professeurs, pourtant Snape ne sembla pas s'apercevoir que l'attention de tout le château tournait autour de lui. Il était simplement un brin exaspéré, qu'est ce que c'était que toutes ces questions de Minerva sur son weekend ? Et les sous entendus plus que douteux de Dumbledore, qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Et ces regards des élèves, notamment certains regards féminins plus qu'étranges, depuis quand Chang le regardait elle si intensément ? Pourquoi Granger rougissait elle dès qu'il la regardait ? Quels étaient ces regards dégoûtés des Gryffondors, et ces regards amusés des Serpentards ?

Severus cessa pourtant de s'interroger, il venait de passer la porte de son appartement, il alla dans récupérer sa valise posée sur son lit, il passa sa chaude cape d'hiver, et attrapa une enveloppe, l'adrénaline montait en décharges électriques le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il se dirigea vers la grille du parc, marchant de plus en plus vite sous l'effet d'une excitation incontrôlable. Enfin, il pût mettre fin à cette journée durant laquelle seule la perspective de ce weekend lui avait permis d'être supportable.

Il transplana.

Il se trouvait maintenant à Paris, capitale de la France, là ou il allait retrouver son seul, unique et précieux amour. Il frappa à une porte, là, on vient lui ouvrir, il donna alors l'enveloppe au valet, qui lui permis alors d'emprunter un long couloir. Seuls quelques pas le séparaient encore de la volupté. Il ouvrit la porte.

Et c'est ainsi un Severus Snape jubilant qui pénétra dans la 19eme convention du club ultra select des sorciers fou de chocolat, son seul et unique amour secret.


End file.
